


Удача или что-то подобное

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: holmestice, Early Days, First Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, They're VERY young in this, a little bit of backstory, and a little bit of fluff, john watson's gambling habit, survivor's guilt, they are good for each other anyway, watson definitely has ptsd and holmes is not qualified for this but he does his level best, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон чувствует потребность испытать свою удачу; Холмс надеется помочь ему ей довериться.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Удача или что-то подобное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luck Or Something Like It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556450) by [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/pseuds/A_Candle_For_Sherlock). 



Лондонский Сити существует ради денег и для того, чтобы их восхвалять. Отправляясь сюда в поисках удачи, любви, перемен и признания, люди получают шанс найти всё это. Но шанс стоит денег, и город процветал вокруг обмена − деньги на жизнь. Так много людей, не заработав первого, теряют второе, а город, не заботясь о них, продолжает свою вечную торговлю душами.

Я приехал в Лондон, как и все остальные, чтобы получить свой шанс, но дома у меня всегда были деньги, и я не обращал на них внимания. Даже оказавшись бедным студентом, погребённым в недрах города и живущим на самую маленькую стипендию, питающимся овсянкой и сосисками, я знал, что Майкрофт не даст мне умереть с голоду. В течение многих лет я беспокоился лишь из-за того, что моё жилище было простым. Помимо всего прочего, что обрадовало меня при встрече с Джоном Уотсоном − то, что я с удовольствием буду снимать с ним вместе лучшие комнаты, в которых будет достаточно тепла и света. Но я не сомневался, что рано или поздно встану на ноги.

Уотсон не имел такой уверенности, что постепенно стало очевидным. Поначалу он меня озадачил. Правда, он сразу признался мне, что у него почти не было денег, когда я с ним познакомился, и я знал, что его пенсия − сущие гроши. Но мне и в голову не приходило, что его бедность может быть не столько сиюминутной необходимостью, сколько непреложным фактом. На самом деле я вообще мало о чём думал, кроме того, что он был хорош собой, худой, усталый и измученный. Казалось, что его тянуло ко мне, а я был очарован им − его яркой улыбкой, его живым интересом. Он мне очень нравился. Мне хотелось узнать о нём побольше.

Иногда мне действительно казалось странным его поведение. Даже после того, как мы стали соседями, оценили худшие привычки друг друга и увидели друг друга без обуви, он, казалось, стеснялся спросить меня, чем я занимаюсь − деликатность манер с его стороны была выше моего понимания. Он также не хотел признавать, что у него нет лишних денег ни на что, кроме своей доли арендной платы. Я и не подозревал, что у него на самом деле нет ни гроша, пока он не отказался от моего четвёртого предложения провести вечер вне дома в пользу ещё одного обильного, но совершенно непримечательного ужина миссис Хадсон. И как он ужинал! Будто он никогда раньше не ел такой еды и, возможно, никогда больше не будет. Он приходил в волнение, когда я отказывался подойти к столу или же подходил только для того, чтобы поковыряться в тарелке, выпить кофе и перекусить хлебом с маслом. 

− Через час вы проголодаетесь, − пожаловался он через несколько недель после первого подобного спора. 

− Если это случится, то в кладовке есть яблоки, − ответил я, ещё больше заинтригованный, когда он раздражённо вспыхнул и заворчал.

− Вы слишком легкомысленны, − вот и всё, что он сказал, но тут же спрятал свои чувства в жаркое. Я был беспечен, испытывая неосторожную радость молодого человека, у которого всегда было много сил, так что у меня не нашлось настоящего ответа; но я очень удивлялся, что же его так во мне беспокоило.

Тогда его сон всё ещё нарушался болью и кошмарами, и он часто спускался вниз уставший, а утром поздно вставал. Я никогда не ел больше одного яйца, и поэтому время завтрака зависело от него: обычно это происходило в час, более подходящий для обеда джентльмена.

Через два дня после того, как Уотсон продал свой первый рассказ обо мне, он вышел из спальни с другой формой усталости. У него было пятно на лице, будто он потёр лоб рукой в чернилах, а напряжённые плечи наводили на мысль, что он просидел несколько часов, а не ворочался в постели. Очевидно, он работал над другой историей, для того, чтобы улучшить своё профессиональное положение, а не измучен ночными кошмарами. − Вам не следует писать так поздно, − всё же предложил я, надеясь (признаюсь) произвести на него впечатление своей проницательностью. − Не стоит, пока вы всё ещё восстанавливаете свою способность ко сну.

Но он только поднял пустой взгляд от своей тарелки и коротко сказал: − Я не писал.

− Но... − мне казалось, что я всё понял. Я растерянно оглядел комнату. Его письменный стол был, по сути, нетронутым со вчерашнего вечера; а потом я увидел его галоши, оставленные у двери, всё ещё влажные.

− Уотсон, вас не было дома? Всю ночь? Без меня? − я не хотел этого говорить, но он, похоже, не счёл это необычным, только поджал губы и ничего не ответил. − Но... почему?

− Я играл, − сказал он наконец-то. − Я не думал, что вам это понравится. Я не собирался задерживаться так долго.

− Играли? В каком смысле?

− Карты. − Смущённое страдание в его голосе − я услышал это и внезапно увидел, как факты складываются вместе.

− На деньги от «Стрэнда»?

Он пожал плечами.

− Но... ваше пальто. Вы собирались купить новое. Ваше старое слишком изношено. А ваши книги... вы хотели писать книги. − Он был в восторге от этих денег, первого чека от чего-то большего, чем его нелепая пенсия. Он сиял от гордости, переполненный планами на этот счёт, и был так доволен, будто эта сумма была в десять раз больше той, что он получил.

− Если бы я выиграл, то смог бы получить всё это и даже больше. Это просто невезение, вот и всё. Приходит ко всем.

− Нет, если вы не будете играть на всё, что у вас есть!

− Холмс! − Искра неподдельного гнева с его стороны.

− Простите. − Я замолчал, немного пристыженный, и задумался. Конечно, я был прав в фактах, но ошибался в подходе. Несколько минут мы сидели молча, пока он завтракал, а я пил свой утренний чай.

− Естественно, такая простая игра, как моя, не покажется вам интересной, − сказал он наконец-то. − Но я знаю, что вы любите иногда рисковать своей удачей. Вы рискнёте всем своим делом ради предположения, если ответ будет достаточно важен.

− Если смотреть правде в глаза, я это сделаю, да. Но некоторые истины требуют риска ради того, чтобы быть открытыми. Деньги могут быть получены более разумными способами.

Он усмехнулся и встал, глядя на меня сверху вниз с неприятным выражением лица. − Деньги тоже можно потерять по-разному, или у вас они никогда не заканчивались? Вы всегда были так уверены в этом?

Он немного подождал, а затем кивнул в ответ на моё молчание. Я поймал себя на том, что смотрю на его напряжённую спину, когда он усаживался за свой стол, с решительным видом показывая, что больше говорить не о чем. Я подумал, что мне лучше позволить этому быть правдой.

Жизнь продолжалась. Мы жили вместе и работали вместе всё больше и больше; я находил, что это радует его и меня. Мрачные настроения, к которым я всегда был склонен, теряли половину своей силы под влиянием его внимания; с самыми тяжёлыми делами я справлялся вдвое быстрее, когда он был рядом. А потом он продолжал писать о нас, что было лестно как для меня, так и для его записной книжки, потому что рассказы продолжали продаваться. Он стал приходить ко мне иногда, чтобы немного поиграть и выпить. Он стал смотреть на меня дольше, а по вечерам садиться поближе ко мне; я думал, что мы движемся вперёд. Я думал, что мы могли бы быть счастливы.

Поэтому я упустил из виду признаки того, что он, возможно, не так уж хорошо устроился, как я. Иногда он стеснялся моих приглашений, но я настаивал; я провёл годы в Лондоне в своей собственной одинокой компании, и у меня было сто вещей, которые я должен был ему показать. Я приводил его к лучшим книготорговцам, в мюзик-холлы, в кофейни, на боксёрские ринги, где я отбивался от скуки и набивал себе руку; верфи, куда привозили пряности из Индии и Сиама, где матросы в тавернах приветствовали его, с его хромотой и солдатской осанкой, спрашивали, где он был, и почтительно кивали; взамен предлагали дикие истории о своих приключениях, которые он жадно слушал. Он стал лучше спать; он смеялся над всякой ерундой, которую я мог найти, чтобы развлечь его, и улыбался моему хвастовству, и казался менее утомлённым. Мне нужна была компания, и он нуждался в ней; я думал, что мы симпатизируем друг другу.

А потом, как-то вернувшись после долгого дня почти бесплодной работы, я оглянулся и увидел его, свернувшегося калачиком в моём кресле в последних лучах солнца. Он читал. Я хотел от него большего.

− Пойдёмте со мной ужинать, − предложил я. Признаюсь, я не спрашивал, я был уверен в нём. Я уже предвкушал это удовольствие, повернувшись за шляпой.

− О, нет. Только не сегодня.

Я удивлённо обернулся. Он выглядел немного опечаленным, но без тени уступчивости. Я заговорил, не подумав:

− Это всё из-за расходов? Вы опять сидели за столом? 

− Холмс. − В его тоне прозвучало предостережение. Я думал, что когда мы вместе, мы можем не думать о правилах хорошего тона, но оказалось, что я ошибался.

− Тогда я могу оплатить вам дорогу. Просто подарите мне свою компанию.

− Не надо, Холмс.

− Не надо... чего? − он говорил так, словно я оскорбил его, и я не мог этого понять.

− Не надо меня жалеть. По крайней мере, пока уважаете меня.

− Уважаю вас! Уотсон, я очень хорошо о вас думаю.

− Вы... − он запнулся и заморгал, глядя на меня. − Ну, это очень... очень любезно с вашей стороны, Холмс.

Я завладел его вниманием: я воспользовался своим преимуществом. − Но зачем рисковать тем, ради чего вы работали?

− Зачем беспокоиться о том, что я делаю со своими деньгами?

Он не уступал ни на дюйм. Могу ли я теперь признаться, что беспокоился обо всём, что касалось его? Позволит ли он мне это? − Мне не нравится то, чего я не понимаю. Вы же разумный человек. Разве вам сейчас их мало?

− Сейчас... да, но... всё это... − он указал на комнату, а вместе с ней и на меня, — это ведь не моё по праву, не так ли? Это просто удача, вот и всё. Я был ранен так же, как и остальные, погибшие в горах. Я не должен был выжить. Но если бы я этого не сделал, то никогда не нашёл бы вас; у меня здесь не было никаких знакомств, не на что было опереться. Мне и раньше приходилось голодать − по крайней мере, я знаю, что это такое. Я должен был бы жить в нищете, как и любой другой солдат, потерявший своё здоровье. − Я открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но он покачал головой. − Благодаря счастливому случаю вместо всего этого я заинтересовал вас, нашёл здесь приют и выздоровел − но всегда существует риск потерять всё это. Почему бы не испытать свою удачу прямо сейчас и не посмотреть, что меня ждёт?

Мне было невыносимо видеть, как он спокойно сидит в нашем собственном доме и говорит мне такие вещи совершенно спокойно, будто я соглашусь с ним! − Это была не удача, Уотсон. Это были вы − ваша храбрость, ваша порядочность. Вы правильно поступили со своим санитаром, и при отступлении он вас спас. Вы были так добры к Стэмфорду, что он решил привести вас ко мне. Вы сами сделали себя моим другом. Я нашёл вас случайно, но ни за что не потеряю. − Я был опасно близок к тому, чтобы признаться, и не мог найти в себе силы сожалеть об этом. − Вы можете поверить, что, в любом случае, что бы вы ни потеряли, у вас всегда буду я?

− У меня? − произнёс он так тихо. Это означало нечто большее. Он смотрел на меня так, будто хотел знать... он смотрел на меня так...

− У вас буду я, − повторил я. Я не мог удержаться, чтобы не подойти к нему поближе и не протянуть к нему руки, умоляя, что делал так редко. − Насколько это зависит от меня. Мне бы хотелось удержать вас рядом со собой. Вы позволите мне это?

− Позволить вам! − Возмущение в этих словах и... надежда. Он встал и встретил моё приближение именно с такими эмоциями на лице. − А вы позволите, мой дорогой друг?

− Я и предположить не мог...

− Позволить вам! − Возмущение в этих словах и... надежда. Он встал и встретил моё приближение именно с такими эмоциями на лице. − А вы позволите, мой дорогой друг?

Любой влюблённый может себе представить, что за этим последовало. До сих пор я не был ни любовником, ни возлюбленным и совершенно не был готов к этому; но я достаточно верил в Джона Уотсона. Всякий раз, когда я нуждаюсь в нём, он проявляет себя; и я думаю, что предложил достаточно взамен, чтобы прогнать из его головы все мысли об удаче и её потере.

Однако я обнаружил, что мой собственный разум возвращается к этой мысли после того, как первая лихорадка радости утихла до ровного тепла, между неповторимых глупостей сентиментального рода и поцелуев. Спустя какое-то время, когда я пришёл в себя, я спросил: − Вы уже голодали раньше?

− Вы сейчас об этом думаете?

Он прижимался ко мне, и я не мог видеть его лица, но я сказал ему в макушку: − Я никогда не переставал об этом думать; теперь вы можете это узнать.

− О, я это подозревал. − Он отстранился и посмотрел на меня снизу вверх, весь порозовевший и золотистый в свете огня в камине, совершенно не осознавая этого. − Да, я работал ради своего последующего обучения. Еды почти не было, но я честно заплатил за обучение. У моего отца были долги, и после того, как всё было улажено, у нас почти ничего не осталось. Где я только не работал.

Я вспомнил, как он заботился о моей гордости с самого начала, как он не задавал мне никаких вопросов, а я ему ни одного из моих. − Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь работать ради этого, − рискнул я сказать. − Я не хочу этого. Вам придётся поверить мне на слово.

Это вызвало у меня улыбку, и он поцеловал меня в плечо, позволив притянуть себя ближе, и я был этому рад. 

На следующее ясное утро, когда я наконец-то спустился вниз, в каком-то подобии своего обычного порядка или беспорядка, он подошёл к столу с чековой книжкой в руке. Он положил её передо мной.

− Заприте её, пожалуйста, − тихо попросил он. − Держите ключ у себя. Я скажу вам, если она мне понадобится. − Он рассмеялся, увидев выражение моего лица. − Всё в порядке, Холмс. Я хочу перестать испытывать судьбу и начать надеяться.

− Самое время для этого, − я нашёл в себе силы сказать это в свете его счастья. Если я когда-нибудь и знал, что такое быть счастливым, то только тогда. Если мне не повезёт больше, чем в случае с Джоном Уотсоном, то мне этого будет достаточно.


End file.
